


Getting Roasted

by elegant_fleuret



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Swearing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was get home from work at a reasonable time and instead you got a roasting from your boss and his favorite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Roasted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Welcome to hell, welcome to hell, welcome to skeleton and fire fucker hell!

If it wasn’t for the damn skeleton you’d be home right now, sinking into the feather mattress of your warm bed, passed out with drool running down your cheek. But, really, you should be used to staying at least an extra thirty minutes after closing by now. Happened every single fucking night shift you worked since the day you got hired. Being the only human waitress at the monster bar Grillbys was actually pretty cool but those few extra dollars you earned on these long haul nights where not fair compensation to your beauty sleep.  
  
Must’ve been friends before they came up from the underground or something since your boss never, ever let anyone else stay as long after hours. Never let anyone form a damn tab at his bar either. You had never even seen the skeleton pay for one of his untouched burgers before. Not even when you let out a snarky comment of being a ‘no good freeloader’ one night. That just earned you a bad pun and a growing hatred.  
  
You tried to give the skeleton a glare, to let him know that this shit he pulled when you worked wasn’t cool, but it was hard to keep a straight face when his hand was up your shirt. The solid pinpricks of his exposed finger bones lazily slide down your bra before giving a quick flick up to make your breast jiggle. God, you just wanted to smack that perpetual grin off his dumb skull.  
  
You titled your head to the side to eye your boss who stood behind you on the other side of the bar. “Do you realize how unsanitary this is, GB? Like, I’m pretty sure the health inspector would can your ass if he found bodily fluids all over the bar. They got luminal and black light up here in the human world, they can CSI that shit.” One flaming pointer finger wagged at you, warned you not to be such a tattle tale. Clearly he didn’t care about hygiene. A particularly hard squeeze to your nipple made you yelp, turn your attention back to the monster in front of you.  
  
“What’s wrong, human? Gotta problem being boned on the job?” This time your glare came out in full force much to the monster’s delight. “Don’t want another skeleton in ya?” Your lips strained to frown as deep as they could. “Worried this ménage a trois is gonna be too hot to handle?”  
  
“Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up, Sans!” Your arm raised up to punch the now laughing skeleton in the shoulder but a searing hot hand shot out to grab your wrist, forced it to lower to the cedar bar top. This time you tilted your head completely backwards, looking up at your boss upside down. “This is bullshit Grillz, he’s worse than Jerry fucking Seinfield. I can’t, I just- I just can’t deal, man.”  
  
That flaming pointer finger was back at it again, wagging in your face to tell you to shut up and stop complaining. The hand that held your wrist burned but you knew, from prior experiences with touching your boss, that it wouldn’t cause any blisters. Just like most things concerning monsters, nothing made sense and you would rather just accept it and keep on being ignorant of why. A second flaming hand grabbed your other wrist, holding it down on the bar top with the other just in case you tried to make another swing at the skeleton.  
  
Before you could pick your head back up to give Sans another mean look, just because, your boss’s flame engulfed face leaned down to press against your lips. You could only assume he was kissing you seeing as he had no facials features at all, just those wire framed glasses that somehow stayed on his face without any ears or nose to support them. Automatically your lips puckered up to kiss back but it felt as if you were almost passing through his top layers of flames.  
  
“That was weird,” you voiced your thoughts bluntly as Grillby picked his head up. The outline of a flame eyebrow seemed to rise but that could just be the blood loss from your head being upside down for so long. The skeleton in front of you was laughing again, his fingers choosing to explore the fat of your stomach as opposed to flopping your tits around. “The fuck you laughing at? Kissing you is weird as hell too, fucking no lips, no tongue. Make me lick your teeth. Ugh”  
  
“And yet, you still keep coming back for more.” Sans voice dipped to a deeper tone, his fingers dipped deeper into the fat rolls of your stomach. As you picked your head back up to give him another ‘fuck off’ look you swear you saw a flash of blue in his left eyesocket. “You dirty monster fucker.”  
  
You had to bite your lip to stop the moan that wanted to come out as Sans’ hands moved back up to your breast and gave them a hard squeeze. “Don’t kinkshame me, asshole. And don’t just manhandle my tits. I need some actual fucking foreplay, you lazy piece of shit.”  
  
The skeleton let out an annoyed sigh, looking up past you to the flame monster that still held your hands down. “You sure know how to pick ‘em polite, Grillby.” That blue was back, no mistaking it now as it engulfed his left eyesocket, formed into a flicking eyeball of sorts. Another thing to add to the ‘what the fuck are monsters even’ list. The smile on his face didn’t seem any different but it just felt devilish to you, like his entire aura had changed. “I think you should fill that big mouth of hers up.”  
  
“What the fuck-did you just say I had a big mou-“ You were cut off mid rant as both monsters flipped you over, made you lay belly flat on the bar top, feet dangling off the floor a good five inches. It was hard to tell what surprised you more, Sans’ hand cupping your vagina from behind or Grillbys’ crotch suddenly being eye level with you.  
  
It was a change in routine, for sure. Other nights when you had given in to your own sexual perversions it was only with Sans, with your boss being quite content in his sidelined voyeurism. Maybe he was into some freaky cuckholding shit, not like he ever told you.  
  
“Hey, hey, woah, timeout,” you had to protest when one flaming hand reached down to gently caress your cheek while the other went for the zipper of his slacks. Behind you the skeleton stopped moving his fingers but kept them firmly placed against you. In front of you, Grillby gave you a questioning look. “Can we, like, move to a table or something lower? I’m too short for this.” You wiggled your little feet to emphasize, making damn well sure they ‘accidentally’ kicked into Sans’ shins.  
  
In a blink of the eye the hard counter top against your stomach was replaced by the leather cushion of the bar stool. This time as you felt Sans hand move hard against your crotch, his other hand raking boney fingers down your spine, you closed your eyes and let out a moan. “Satisfied, princess?” Sans meant it sarcastically but you didn’t care, purring out a deep ‘yes’ in response.  
  
Burning hot hands were back again gripping your face. When you opened your eyes the sight in front of you made your mouth water and your pussy pulsate. Your boss’s cock looked to be much more physical than his face, the swirls of yellow, orange, red much more dense and without those flame layers that you sank through.  
  
You felt Sans’ chest rumble as he chuckled, his fingers inching forward to attack the buttons of your jeans. “If I knew all it took to shut you up was a wiener in your face I would’ve brought over some hot dogs.”  
  
“God damn it, Sans, fuck off-”Poor word choice left your mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ as Grillby took advantage and shoved his cock in. Your hands scrambled up his pant legs, one to brace against his hip and the other coming to grip against the base of his cock to act as a buffer so you wouldn’t gag. The saliva in your mouth balanced out the sheer burning of his dick, enough so that it felt more like coffee that you let sit on the heater for an hour but wasn’t enough to scald your mouth. Those fingers of his slid up from your cheeks to tangle gently in your hair, gave him a better handle to hold onto as he slowly began pushing in and out of your mouth.  
  
Behind you Sans had popped open the front of your jeans and tugged them as far down as they would go on your thighs. Which wasn’t far, the hem ended up rolled at the top of your knees along with your underwear. “You know, it’s a lot easier when you wear leggings. These skinny jeans of yours are skin tight.”  
  
You tired to fire back, “Eat my entire ass,” but it came out as more like a jumbled mess of syllables with the cock in your mouth. As did the string of obscenities, you tried to moan out as the odd feeling of a magic conjured tongue was abruptly pressed against your folds. Your fingers tightened around the base of Grillby’s cock in tandem with the throbbing of your clit. Spit coated the side of you pointer finger and thumb every time he pressed all the way in your mouth, making your lips kiss your own hand.  
  
Exposed cheekbones pressed hard against your asscheeks as Sans pushed his face deeper into your crotch. The tip of his tongue wormed its way around your folds, lazily drawing circles around your clit before switching to rapidly flicking. His teeth swished side to side against the opening of your vagina, stimulating your entire sex at once. Had to give it to the bag of bones, he could really get you wet when he tried. But it was when that tongue of his slid up to replace his teeth, inhumanly sliding into your entrance to twist and lick inside you that you really lost it.  
  
“Ah, fuck, yes!” You popped Grillby’s cock out of your mouth, needing to focus entirely on the skeleton behind you tongue-fucking you with skill you always assumed he had but was too lazy to show. Your boss didn’t stop you when you pressed your face into the side of his crotch, covering your face with the fabric of his pants as you whined and moaned. Still kept a firm grip on the base of his cock, you guided it to rub against the side of your cheek while your brain tried to come back into focus.  
  
When a thin boney finger slid into you and joined its other appendage you almost bucked off the barstool. Thank goodness Grillby’s hands where in your hair to hold you still. He gave you a small tug, made you peak up with half-lidded eyes. Without a word needing to be said (mainly cause he never said anything) you brought his cock back to your mouth. Your tongue swirled around the head, tracing the outline and grooves, flicked at his small opening. Let your lips encase it to give him a hard suck before Sans gave you a particularly hard thrust and you arched forward to completely engulf his dick again in your mouth.  
  
Before you could even think that magic tongue and twisting finger left your pussy only to be replaced by the thick head of the skeleton’s cock. A high pitched moan tried to escape your mouth but it was muffled by Grillby’s cock as he went back to slowly, deeply face fucking you. If it wasn’t for his fingers massaging your scalp or his stomach ripping you wouldn’t know that the fire monster was even enjoying himself. Not like you had words or facial expressions to rely on or anything.  
  
“Now, now, you think you’re ready for me to go bone deep in ya, human?” Sans loved making you beg with his stupid puns, loved making you present your ass to him, trying to get him to press his cock deep within you but kept it so only the tip of his dick breached your folds. The look you tossed him over your shoulder, begging him to get on with it and fuck you, made the skeleton’s grin widen even more. “Alright buddy, you asked for it.”  
  
Your hand flew up to grab Grillby’s as Sans’ cock filled you up in one quick thrust. At some point during the last few months you had let it slip that you just loved big, thick uncut cocks (it was a joke, you swore it was a joke) and that’s what Sans materialized for you and that’s what Sans fucked you with. It stretched your pussy almost to the point of discomfort but those lazy thrust, sliding all the way out until only his tip remained in you before deliciously gliding back in to his base, made your body go fucking wild.  
  
At some point Grillby had twisted his hand over so he was holding yours, flame fingers burning between yours but giving you the support you needed. It sure was something else, one cock filling your mouth and another filling your pussy, but it was purely delectable. Briefly you wondered if they knew you had a fetish for being double teamed, if one of them had gotten a hold of your phone while you went to the bathroom and went through your internet search history.  
  
Spit dripped down your chin as Grillby gained momentum to thrust into your mouth a little faster, fluids dripped down your thigh as Sans began to fuck you a little harder. Boney hands firmly grabbed at your ass, feeling up the fleshy globes, splaying them apart so Sans could look down and watch as his blue cock went in and out of you. The pervert.  
  
“Heh, are you enjoying this spit roasting, human?” Sans’ voice was strained and deep, trying to keep that stupid pun banter up even while balls deep in you. Your head bobbed in a nod, as one of you deepest fantasies came true. Didn’t even give any effort to helping Sans, didn’t try to meet his thrust with your hips or press back, just let him do what he wanted to do.  
  
Instead you focused as much energy as you could on the cock in your mouth, wanting to give your boss the best blowjob he had in his entire life. Gently you untwined your fingers from his, let his hand take place against with a fistful of your hair. As you pulled back to the tip of his cock you gripped his length with your free hand, sliding down the whole length then following your mouth back up to the tip, back down again.  
  
When you palm was sufficiently coated with your own spit you let it drop down, to gently cup his balls. Grillby’s entire body gave a hard shake at that and you couldn’t help but smile around his cock, the laughter bubbling up in your throat sending pleasant vibration through his tip. You tried to mimic Sans rhythm with his thrusting, bobbed your head in time and gently massage your boss’s sack.  
  
After a particular deep thrust, one that you felt hit the bottom of your cervix and made you see stars, you pressed Grillby’s cock into your cheek so you could talk. “Fuck me harder, Sans. Pound me, fuck me senseless, fuck!”  
  
Didn’t have to tell him twice. Slightly changed his angle, so that his cock was driving in you at a downward, and began slamming himself into you at alarming speed. The sound of hipbones slamming against exposed skin filled the air, the gurgling of spit as you encouraged Grillby to up his pace as well joining it. A well placed and sudden hard smack to your asscheek made you yelp out, pussy about ready to burst with pleasure.  
  
You came hard around Sans unrelenting cock, inner walls spasming, clit pulsating, body shaking. Your hands instinctively clenched hard around Grillby’s cock, which he seemed to like as both of his hands pulled your hair. Sans rode out your orgasm, not stopping as he slammed his cock in you again and again and again. Hey, you said you wanted to be fucked senseless so that’s exactly what he was going to do.  
  
It was almost too much, the thick cock relentlessly pounding your pussy as aftershocks rocked your body. But it was only made sweeter as your boss finally hunched over and took it upon himself to meet the speed of the skeleton’s thrust with insistent ones of his own. You couldn’t stop from gagging as his tip slammed against the back of your throat, absolutely loving the fact your eyes watered and your nose began to run as he mouth fucked you.  
  
Maybe they had started an unspoken contest to see who could cum first but it proved to be a tie. As Sans let out a low gutted moan from behind you, his thrust falling out of rhythm and just becoming frenzied, in front of you Grillby’s entire body burst, high flames flicking off of his head. Thick, searing hot liquid filled your mouth, most of it easily gliding down your throat as you swallowed, some managing to escape the corners of you mouth to dribble down your chin. A much, much cooler liquid filled your pussy, the cock inside you pulsing as it released.  
  
Grillby slowly withdrew his soften cock from your mouth, giving you some room to cough and inhale cool air. The rag he always kept in his back pocket was in his hands, wiping off his cock before he reached forward to dab around your mouth. The smile you gave him was big, bottom lip caught between your teeth. At least he was polite. Unlike the skeleton behind you, who unabashedly hunched over on top of you, digging his elbows into the small of your back as he heaved hard.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, his magical skeleton dick disappeared along with the magical skeleton cum inside you, leaving you empty and very much satisfied. Your couldn’t stop from groaning as he pressed more of his weight on you, using you as support as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
“Maybe you should do more than fucking me to work out,” you joked, trying hard not to be extremely rude since he had just giving you an orgasm and all, “You’re, uh, kinda heavy.”  
  
Didn’t even have to turn around to see that shit eating grin back on his face. “Yeah, I know, I weigh a skele-ton.”  
  
Grillby didn’t bother in trying to stop you, just left you both sprawled across the bar stool arguing. He had to get a mop and disinfectant spray to clean up the human mess you all had just made. Make a note to give you a big portion of tips than usual, you definitely worked hard for it tonight.


End file.
